A Night to Forget
A Night to Forget is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise After Cooler, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, Momo, Violet, Catgut, Marcus, Momo, Igor, Gamma, Colette, the Minks, the PoundRaizers, Holly, Faith, DJ, Tony, Calvin, Casey, Cary, Celia, Templeton, Glimmer, Michelle, King, Spats, Wendy, Kisa, and Anchor are exhausted from their hike, they decided to stop by an empty mansion for the night. Unfortunately, the mansion turns out to be a trap made by Kaptain Kid Stoneheart and the gang must find a way out. Plot Part One (At the mountains, Cooler, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, Momo, Violet, Catgut, Igor, Gamma, Colette, the Minks, the PoundRaizers, Holly, Faith, DJ, Tony, TJ, Elaine, Marcus, Casey, Calvin, Celia, Cary, Templeton, Glimmer, Michelle, King, Spats, Wendy, Kisa, and Anchor are hiking. They then stop. Most of the group are tired and Igor rubs his feet.) Igor: My feet are killing me. We've been hiking for seven hours straight. Catgut: Is there anyplace where we can stop for a rest? Smokey: Well, I looked around and there's no rest stop around here. (In his British accent while wiping his forehead) Whew! Well, by Jove, I've been working quite a sweat, I have. Gloomy: (Checking his watch) Quarter to seven. It's almost getting dark out. (Gamma looks around and sees something near a mountain.) Gamma: Well, look what we have here. (Everyone else turns to see a mansion.) Cooler: Looks like we found a place where we can rest. Spats: I don't know.... That place looks kind of creepy to me. Calvin: Spats is right. The last time my family and I have been to a mansion like that, we encountered ghosts. Twitchy: Come now, Calvin. It's not like that Horror House Kaptain Kid invented. Kisa: Well, I'm surprised you're not afraid, Twitchy. Tony: (Holding Twitchy tight) I'm not going in that mansion. Suppose if that mansion is haunted? Michelle: Come on, Tony. There's nothing wrong with that place. It's just a little old. Cooler: Yeah, Tony. I'm sure this mansion is different. Sparky: But, Cooler, what if Tony's right? I'm anemic. Igor: I don't care what you guys think, I can't walk anymore. (Tony carries Igor on his shoulders.) Tony: I'll help you, Iggy. Igor: Thank you, Tony. (The group goes up to the mansion.) Ethan: (Knocking on the door) Hello? Anybody home? (No one answers.) Rosy: Maybe it's locked. (Gamma opens the door.) Gamma: Nope. We'll have to go in. (They all go inside the mansion.) Cooler: I guess nobody's home. Winky: Maybe we should find a bedroom. (The group checks upstairs. They find a bedroom with lots of beds.) Igor: What a lot of beds! (Igor lies down on one of the beds and relaxes.) Igor: (Relaxed) Ah! This bed feels soft. Sarge: I wonder if this place has a kitchen. Victoria: I think I'll rest too. (Victoria tries to lie on the bed, but it moves away from her.) Victoria: That's strange. How did that bed move by itself? Smokey: Must be one of them old fashioned electronic mattresses. Sarge: Is everybody hungry? I'm going to make tacos. (Spunky is seen painting her toenails as she sits on the bed next to Tony.) Spunky: Sure. Tony: (Looking at Spunky) Nice color. It suits you. (Spunky shows Tony her feet.) Spunky: Thanks. (Gamma then starts to play his ocarina. Zany lies next to him.) Zany: So, Sensei Gamma, when did you start playing that ocarina? Gamma: I played it since I was a boy. Zany: Cool. (Igor purrs softly as Elaine scratches his ear.) Igor: I feel sleepy. (Igor yawns.) Igor: I'm exhausted from the hike. Elaine: Would you like a warm glass of milk? Igor: Yes, please. Voice: Are you all feeling comfortable? TJ: Well, yes, whoever you are. Kisa: TJ, who are you talking to? TJ: I was talking to the... (TJ shakes his head.) TJ: Wait a second, what was that? Voice: What was that, you might ask. Well... (Kaptain Kid appears.) Kaptain Kid: Peekaboo. (The heroes are shocked.) Kaptain Kid: Is this a way to treat the host? Cooler: What are you doing here?! Kaptain Kid: Just passing by. Oh, by the way, this mansion you're staying in is my latest trap. All of the doors are locked and all of the Windows are bullet proof. Good luck getting out. Gamma: Pfft. Watch. (Gamma tries to teleport out, but it's no use.) Kaptain Kid: Aw, the poor cyborg can't teleport out. What a pity. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go eat my lobster dinner. (Kaptain Kid laughs evilly.) Kaptain Kid: (Aside) I am so darned brilliant! (Kaptain Kid disappears.) Gamma: I should have known this is one of that pirate's traps. TJ: Well, genius, since you've got us into this, you better think of a way to get us out. Marcus: Yeah! Gamma: Look. I didn't know if this was a trap, so lay off. TJ: Well, what about that cybernetic eye of yours? Marcus: Yeah, and your sixth sense! Gamma: Look, the hike made me exhausted. What else do you expect to do? TJ: Well, gee, maybe use your laser cannon thing to break the doors open?! Holly: Now, hold on, you three. Fighting isn't going to help. Cooler: Holly's right. We've got to find a way out of this mansion. Bright Eyes: Maybe there's a secret door, like on those mystery shows. Slushy: How could there be a secret door? Cooler: Well, there has to be one. Remember in "Hinkerdoo, How Are You?", whenever Hinkderdoo and his friends get stuck in a mansion, there's always a secret door? Jazzy: Cooler may be right. Let's look around for a secret door. Bright Eyes: Let's try the book shelf. (Gamma gives Bright Eyes a boost and Bright Eyes grabs a book. She searches the shelf, but finds nothing.) Bright Eyes: Nothing in here. Cooler: Let's keep looking. Part Two Spunky: There has to be a secret door somewhere. Kisa: (Stepping on a loose board) Hmmm... A loose board. Better get rid of it. (Kisa removes the board. It reveals a hidden passage.) Kisa: Look! A way out! (Everyone goes inside the passage.) Jazzy: Well, talk about a conveniently placed passage. Gamma: Heh. Looks like that pirate isn't as smart as we thought. (Suddenly, the wall behind them starts moving.) Cooler: Uh oh. Kaptain Kid's voice: You were saying? Sarge: Run! (All run from the wall. Cooler sees something from afar.) Cooler: Hey, look! A trap door. (Everyone goes through the trap door. They all end up in the kitchen.) Igor: Nuts! We're still inside the mansion! Kaptain Kid's voice: Who's the smart one now? Oh, I believe it's me. (Kaptain Kid laughs evilly.) Twitchy: What are we going to do now? (Igor's stomach is growling.) Igor: I know this is a bad time, but I feel hungry. Sparky: Igsmeister, this isn't the time to eat. We need to find a way out. Gamma: Look around and see if there is a secret door around here. Cooler: Good idea. (Everyone searches the kitchen. Igor looks in the refrigerator.) Igor: Hey, look what I found! Anchor: Iggy, now is not the time to raid the fridge. Igor: No, I found something better! Cooler: What is it? Igor: Another passage! Cooler: Good work, Iggy! (Everyone goes inside the passage.) Bright Eyes: It's kind of dark in here. Does anyone have a flashlight? King: I do. Gamma: Who needs a flashlight when you have... (shines the room with his cybernetic eye) This? King: Well, at least we'll know where we're going. Gamma: Follow me. (Ethan sees a door up ahead.) Ethan: Look a door! We can get out now! Calvin: I don't know, Ethan. It might be another trap. (Gamma scans the door.) Gamma: Stand back. (Gamma inhales slowly.) Gamma: Flame Breath! (TJ stops Gamma.) TJ: Are you that stupid?! You can burn the whole mansion down! (Everyone(Except Gamma) starts shivering.) Cooler: Does everyone feel a chill? Slushy: Argh! Don't remind me. Igor: It's freezing in here! Kaptain Kid's voice: Still want to go through the door? You might find something nice inside. Gamma: Nice try. But, you won't fool us! Kaptain Kid's voice: Very well. Freeze to death for all I care. Slushy: Sensei Gamma, what should we do? Tony: Well, I know what I'm going to do. (Tony tears the door apart.) Tony: I'm sorry, but I'm freezing here. I better check first. (Tony checks the room.) Tony: Nothing in here. Coast is clear, guys! (Everyone goes into the room.) Cooler: Looks kinda peaceful in here. Gamma: Well, looks can be deceiving. Cooler: Yeah. A jellyfish may look pretty, but it'll sting you senseless. Gamma: True. (Suddenly, everyone starts sweating.) Tony: Is it me or is it hot in here? Cooler: It's hot in here. Smokey: (In his southern accent) Whoo-ee! It sho' is hot in here, ain't it? Darius: Now I know how a turkey feels. Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction